


The Workingman's Ring

by LILAC3141592



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Original Character(s), Poetry, Short, unnamed character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LILAC3141592/pseuds/LILAC3141592
Summary: I found this in my google docs from a while ago and didn't hate it?
Kudos: 1





	The Workingman's Ring

The people of Hardenel bow before the stone monarch,

The people of Hardenel descend into the mine shafts,

The people of Hardenel keep their snouts in the mud,

A man ploughed through the dirt.

Glinting in the dark, metal shone through like sunshine,

Of which the people of Hardenel had rarely seen,

The stone monarch sat on his stone throne, presented with the ring,

It was simple and plain and unbefitting of him,

But not for the merchant,

The woman had given him a gift when she dropped her ring,

An escape, a house, a one-way train ticket,

This man from Hardenel, a small mining town was never to descend into those mine shafts again.

The people of Hardenel were pigs, born to keep their snouts in the dirt.

Their necks were too fat to look up upwards, out of the mine shafts, too see what the world can be,

The woman was kind enough to gently lift him and angle his face towards the sky, to let him see the road ahead,

To let him see the light.


End file.
